Junior Classmen Day
by ShivaLeonhart
Summary: What happens when Everyone has to give the junior classmen tours of the Garden? Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of the characters. ...yep.  
  
  
  
It was a normal day at Balamb Garden. Everyone was gathered in the lunch room, chattering   
away. Squall and the gang were at their usual table in the back.  
  
Quistis took a bite of her burger. "Today is the day the new junior classmen come.   
Each of us will be assigned someone and we have to give them a tour of Garden."  
  
Zell groaned. "I'll probably get a little monster."  
  
"Serves you right Chicken Wuss!" Everyone turned around to see the Disciplinary   
Committee standing there. Zell stood up and punched the air in anger while everyone else just   
basically ignored Seifer. It was nothing unusual.  
  
Raijin grabbed a chair for Seifer and he sat down next to Quistis. "You're looking   
good today instructor."  
  
Quistis rolled her eyes. "You're not getting out of this Seifer. You have to do this just   
like the rest of us."  
  
Selphie chimed in. "It won't be that bad guys! Just think of all the cute little kids that   
will look up to us!" Everyone just stared at her as if she was insane. "Fine then just be a bunch   
of grouches."  
  
The bell rang and everyone headed for Quistis' classroom, curious as to what would   
happen. After everyone sat down, Quistis spoke. "As you know today's the day the new   
junior classmen will be here. Each of you are responsible for that child for an hour. Any   
questions?" Everyone just looked at each other and shrugged. "Good. Here they come now."  
  
Xu walked in the room and behind her a group of kids followed. They were all quiet,   
their eyes big with excitement. One little girl with two blond braids was jumping up and down   
excitedly. Xu smiled. "I've already paired the juniors up with whom I think they belong with."   
She patted the little girl on the head. "I figured Sarah here would go best with Selphie."   
  
Selphie clasped her hands together. "She's so cute!" Sarah ran over to Selphie.   
Selphie bent down and the girl touched her hair. "Do you use a lot of hair spray lady?"   
Everyone cracked up as Selphie left with Sarah's hand in hers.  
  
Xu next brought over a little boy to Zell. "His name is Bobby." He looked exactly like   
Zell in his younger years except he was pudgier. He took Zell's hand. "I'm hungry. Is there   
any hot dogs we can eat?"  
  
Zell grinned as they left. "We'll get along just fine kid."  
  
Xu rolled her eyes. "Next is Holly. She'll go with Rinoa." A girl walked over to   
Rinoa, her back straight and her long hair pulled up tight in a bun. Even for how young she was   
she seemed to have an elegant way to her. She looked almost like a princess...  
  
Rinoa smiled at her. "Hi Holly!" The girl gave a small smile and lead the way out of the   
classroom. Rinoa just shrugged and followed.  
  
"Ok Irvine your turn." A little boy approached Irvine wearing a cowboy hat and   
holding a little toy gun. "My name's Toby and I'm going to be a cowboy just like you sir!"   
  
All the adults grinned. "Awwwww..."  
  
Irvine rolled his eyes and ushered Toby out into the hall. "Come on Kid. Let's get   
going."  
  
"Next is Seifer." A little cute looking blond haired girl walked up to Seifer. Her   
freckled face made her look innocent, but as soon as Seifer walked up to her she kicked him in   
the shin and ran off. Xu tried not to laugh as Seifer grunted and took off after the girl. "He finally gets   
what he deserves."   
  
A little girl with bright green eyes and long brown hair named Claire looked up adoringly at   
Squall. She grasped his hand and gave him a warm smile. Xu grinned. "Well I see you're   
student already found you." He sighed and started leading her to the library.  
  
***  
  
"This is the library. You come here to sign out books and in the back room there is a   
place to study. You should never–Are you listening Claire?"  
  
The girl just gave a dreamy sigh and smiled. "Of course!"  
  
Quistis who had just walked in the room giggled. Squall turned walked over to her as   
Claire went off to look at books. "What's so funny?"  
  
"It seems like someone has a crush on you Squall." They both looked over to see   
Claire staring at Squall. When she saw him looking over she waved excitedly. Squall put his   
head in his hand. He looked back up at Quistis. "Why don't you have a junior classmen?"  
  
"It's my job to evaluate you guys." He rolled his eyes and called over to Claire. She   
ran over and they left the library. The next stop was the Training Center.  
  
"This is the training center. You have to be careful because real monster are roaming–"   
He was cut off once again by a scream. Seifer walked out with Jane, his junior classmen,   
thrown over his shoulder. She was kicking and wailing but he wouldn't put her down. Squall   
folded his arms. "What are you doing to her Seifer?"  
  
Seifer set her down and she swung at him. "Jerk!"  
  
Seifer sighed. "She's a demon! All she's done is beat the crap out of me ever since we   
left the classroom." After that Jane ran out of the room. "She does that every time too!   
Dammit!" Squall just shook his head. It was going to be a long day.  
  
***  
  
Squall was tired. He could handle monsters and even Sorceresses but he couldn't handle a   
bunch of little kids running around. When he walked into the Quad he wasn't surprised to see   
Selphie and Irvine there. Toby tipped his hat at Claire. "Hello little lady."  
  
Irvine smiled. "Isn't he the best! He's like the coolest little kid ever."   
  
Claire on the other hand didn't think so. She stuck out her tongue at Toby. "If you don't stop   
Squall will beat you up. He's my boyfriend. Right Squall?"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
Selphie giggled. "That's so cute!" Sarah gave a giggle as well. "Claire has a boyfriend! I'm   
going to go tell EVERYONE."  
  
Squall finally stepped in. "No you're not because I'm not her boyfriend!"  
  
Claire looked heartbroken. "You don't like me?"  
  
Squall looked at Selphie for help. Selphie walked over to Claire. "What Squall means is   
you're a nice girl and everything but he already has a girlfriend. Right Squall?"  
  
He really hated when they asked him that. He nodded, not really knowing what else to do.   
Claire welled up with tears. "You don't like me!"  
  
Irvine looked over at Selphie. "Good Job!"  
  
Selphie threw her hands in the air. "I tried!"  
  
Just then Rinoa and Holly walked in and saw Claire crying. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"I didn't do anything!"  
  
Claire sniffled. "He broke my heart!"  
  
Rinoa walked over to Squall and punched him lightly in the arm. "Meanie!"  
  
Squall rolled his eyes. He hated when they ganged up on him. "Sorry" he muttered. He then   
grabbed Claire's hand and headed to the infirmary.  
  
  
  
Well I hope you like it so far! Please R&R  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
